You Can See Me?
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: After being born into the world, Tsuna has been able to see a certain person. It had always made her wonder why she was the only one who can see the man. She was usually wondering why they looked almost alike, except the gender part. Fem!Tsuna


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

**Author's Note: **This was inspired by 'Ghostly Interference'. If you had not read it, then go read it right now. XD I changed a few things around, so please don't be mad at me!

; v ;

* * *

><p><strong>You Can See Me?<strong>

After years passed, he was still there. Watching over his descendant. At first, he thought his descendant would be that of a boy. But the doctors had made a mistake and realized that it was a girl instead. He didn't mind, his descendant was just as adorable.

Vongola Primo, Giotto Sawada. That's who was watching over Tsuna over the years. He had questions in his mind as he watched her grow up. Seen the difficulties she went through and saw how mistreated she was from her 'classmates'. Of course Giotto was mad. He was watching over her, yet couldn't do anything about it. But the biggest thing that made him wonder even more, was the day that Tsuna had looked directly at him when she was heading home.

Was it even possible for her to see him? Giotto had been there the whole time, yet she made no notice to him. Perhaps she tried to think that it was her imagination? Well, if he was in her shoes, then he would think the same.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had grown into an adorable, kind girl. She was only fourteen and still a loner because she was called 'Dame-Tsuna'. Her eyes fluttered open as she woke up. Today was Saturday, meaning no school. Tsuna stretched on her bed as she smiled. "Finally. I don't have to worry about school for two days." Tsuna sat up and let out a relieved sigh. "I wonder what I should do today?" She asked her self as she got off of her bed and made it. Tsuna slightly froze but continued to make her bed. <em>'Oh dear god! H-He's back! Why am I the only one who see's him? Waaahhh! This isn't fair! Why me!'<em> She wailed in her mind.

Giotto just appeared near her desk and continued to watch her do her daily things. Making her bed, clean her room, and grab a few clothes to take a shower. Of course, he wouldn't follow her there. She needs her privacy. He had always caught her movements when he would show up around her. She would suddenly freeze for a few seconds and then continue what she was doing. Giotto had always wanted to say something to her but didn't want to make a fool out of himself. What if it was just all in his head?

* * *

><p>When Tsuna came out a few minutes later. A towel wrapped around her shoulders as she dried her hair. Her eyes looked at the front door. That <em>man<em> was still there but he wasn't looking at her. She followed his gaze and found a baby standing there. Black suit, pale orange shirt, and a fedora. Needless to say, he was simply adorable. But she felt as if she should be careful around him. "Er.. I-Is there something I can help you with?" Tsuna crouched down to look at the infant carefully.

That's when her mom came in and explain everything to her. Tsuna was going to laugh it off and say impossible but she had noticed that the man next to her said not to. It was if he knew what she was going to do and saved her from the pain that she would have experienced. Tsuna showed Reborn to her room and closed her door. The man didn't bother her right now, it was the infant who was staring at her. Now it was Reborn who explained to her as to why he was truly there.

He showed her the ancestry list he had with him. Tsuna's eyes landed on the man at the very top. Under his photo, it read 'Vongola Primo, Giotto Sawada'. From the corner of her eye, she seen the man frown at the list and sighed. _'Why should he be upset? I'm the one who's going to forced into the Mafia! I-I don't even want to be a Mafia Boss!'_ Tsuna felt tears form, her brows furrowed. She would regret this but she didn't care. Tsuna suddenly stood up from the floor and grabbed her pillow that was on her bed. Of course, Reborn and Giotto watched what she was doing curiously. Tsuna looked down, specifically where Giotto was sitting at -which was right next to her- and hit the back of his head with the pillow with force. No, she wasn't expecting for the pillow to actually make contact with her 'Grandfather', but after feeling something solid, and watching/hearing his head hit the table in front of her, Tsuna's eyes widen as she realized what she had just done. Tsuna dropped the pillow, her eyes wide in fear. Reborn didn't even know what to think, he didn't sense anyone and didn't even know what hit the table. Tsuna crouched down, still staring at her 'Grandfather' as he groaned. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't even think it would actually hit you! I thought it would go through you! OH MY GOD! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! I'M SO SORRY!" Tsuna began to wave her arms around in the air.

Reborn had just watched her, wondering if she had lost her mind with the bit of information he had just gave her. Tsuna reached out to 'nothing' slowly. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the room and disappeared. When both Tsuna and Reborn were able to see properly, Reborn looked back at what was in front of him. If Reborn was drinking something, he would have spat it out. No matter his calm demeanor.

Giotto on the other hand, slowly looked at Tsuna with wide eyes, completely forgetting the pain he had just received. He raised his hand up and pointed at himself, "You…can see me?" He asked. Tsuna nodded slowly. Giotto began to smile, "You can really see me?" He asked once again and she nodded again. Giotto was finally able to interact with her, as a Grandfather, not a Mafia Boss! Without hesitation, Giotto pulled Tsuna into a bear hug. "I had always thought that you couldn't see me! I'm glad that it wasn't all in my head." He kept hugging Tsuna, who was blushing so much she didn't even know what to do.

Tsuna felt sorry for ignoring him all the time and down right horrible when she had actually hit him with her pillow. So, she just let him continue hugging her and asking a million questions, even though he knew the answers to them. Reborn just walked out of the room, saying that he was seeing things and would be eating and drinking coffee. Of course, even after eating and drinking, Reborn came back up to still see Giotto and Tsuna talking to each other. It was one hell of a night. Tsuna never laughed so much in her life and actually felt happy that she had someone to talk to.

Giotto felt the same, it had been a very long time since he last spoke to someone and he was glad that it was his descendant. Tsuna had her own questions about the Mafia and he clarified that for her. How it was originally a group meant to protect people but somehow got pulled into the Underground world. Tsuna accepted the answer, feeling that he really didn't want to be apart of the Mafia.

During the night, Reborn couldn't see him anymore. The light that helped him be seen for others was completely gone but Tsuna was still able to see him just fine. Tsuna still smiled, spoke about random things, and laughed full heartily.

Their lives will have many twists and turns with Giotto near Tsuna. And Tsuna, only being able to see him was a bonus.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh. I can't do one chapter stories. OTL<strong>

**; v ; I hoped you guys like this. Even though it was cruddy. **


End file.
